Switchover
by Celena Schezar
Summary: What if the twins' positions had been switched? What if Vergil had become the rogue hunter and Dante the needy for power? Take DMC3, switch the characters, how interesting can it be? Hiatus.
1. Mission 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC or any of it's beautiful characters no matter how much I wished it were true. Nor the plotline for that matter, only the various changes I make to it.  
Note: I want to thank Rikku for being my beta-reader. Not only that, but she encouraged me to continue and post this fic in the first place; she pushed me until I had the confidence to finish my train of thought. Hope this fic turns out at least a bit interesting. Love ya, Rikku! Thanks! 

**Mission 1**  
The invitation  
Answer the call to arms.

Vergil sat in the antique chair with his feet propped up on the desk in front of him. He leaned back comfortably with his arms folded behind his head and eyes closed. The main room of his new office was filled with various keepsakes from his teenage years. A guitar and stand sat in one corner of the room with recording equipment while a pool table sat in the opposite side with a lumpy looking couch next to it. Vergil could still remember when he had to cue the balls while he always broke the rack. The desk and chair he currently occupied took up the middle space in the back, leaving a roomy enough space between him and the entrance door.

Relaxing in his new office, he listened to the silence in contentment. It had taken Vergil a large bit of work and pinched money to finally secure a decent enough place to start his business. Now all he needed to do was relax before the opening of the yet unnamed establishment. So when the phone rang blaringly into his ears, Vergil frowned at the offensive noise. He slowly opened his icy blue eyes to glare at the unexpected call. Breaking apart his makeshift pillow, Vergil stretched out to grab the ringing receiver. He brought the phone to his ear and listened for the person on the line.

"Hello? Is this Raul? Raul? Hey budd-"

"This number no longer belongs to a person named Raul. Sorry for your inconvenience." Vergil carefully set the phone back on the hook with an annoyed sigh. He hoped dearly that he did not receive many more phone calls like that. His business had not even been named yet, much less opened, and he was already getting false calls.

Leaning back in his chair once again, Vergil relaxed against its familiar wooden curve. With another sigh he closed his eyes once again, only to reopen them at the sound of the door softly swinging open.

Vergil watched a dark fellow walk in and close the door quietly behind him, then proceed to take in the furnishings of the room. As the man studied Vergil's office, he in turn studied the man from top to bottom. He was darkly tanned and looked slightly tribal in appearance with harsh features. His eyes were small, piercing obsidian orbs and his mouth was in a rigid line. The man's long, black hair was in tiny deadlocks but tied back at the nape of his neck in a manner that made him look business-like combined with the dark suit he wore.

Vergil nodded in the man's direction but waited for him to speak up first. Finally, as the man's eyes reached the last of the room's items, the man looked at Vergil and spoke.

"Are you Vergil, the half devil son of the Legendary Sparda?"

Vergil frowned at the man's words but answered nonetheless. "And if I am, Mister...?"

"Mahkra. And if you are, then I have a proposition for you." The man's eyes traveled down Vergil's body and lay to rest at his chest.

"Mr. Mahkra." Vergil followed the man's gaze down and promptly found what he was looking at. Without hesitation, Vergil purposefully reached to his necklace and stuffed it down his shirt, hiding the precious pink amulet his mother gave to him so long ago. He continued his previous line as though nothing happened. "Mr. Mahkra, what makes you think that I will work for you?"

The dark man chuckled softly and stepped up closer to the desk that separated the two. "Who ever said I wished for you to work for me? On the contrary, the request is a family matter. Your brother sent me." At that moment, Mahkra suddenly slammed his fist down on the desk and sent it shattering in all directions.

Vergil pushed off of the desk just in time before it broke and flipped backwards in his chair, coming up in a ready crouched position with the chair laying on its back just in front of him. One hand was set on the ground to steady himself while the other was held tightly in a fist as Vergil scanned the room for the stranger. However, Vergil's eyes caught sight of nothing and he slowly began to relax. Standing up carefully he flipped his chair back up with his foot and went to sit down as if nothing happened. Instead he got a chest full of scythes as the sound of breaking glass announced the appearance of several ugly demons.

Sand based entities, Vergil knew that simply attacking them enough would scatter their remains with ease. He slowly unsheathed his long sword worn at his hip. In a sudden flash of movement, Vergil slashed his sword several times in the air so quickly that the normal eye could not possibly follow. As he slashed his body slowly moved forwards with the action. He landed just in front of the initial position and sheathed his sword with a flick of the wrist. As the hilt tapped the scabbard every last one of his ghoul attackers fell into tiny pieces. Vergil glanced back over his shoulder to watch the ghoul parts vanish into sand.

"What an interesting way to invite your brother to a ball..." Vergil faced forward once again to focus on the sounds of more incoming enemies. With a determined nod, the silver haired warrior stepped towards the exit, blue coat swaying faithfully at his heels.


	2. Mission 2

Disclaimer: I own DMC... and DMC2... and DMC3... but they're only my individual copies of the game. The actual design and plot actually belong to someone else. ;; I'm only changing it up for fun.  
Note: I just want to thank my friend Dru for helping me come up with some moves for the fight scene. We RPed the battle out and although it was immensely different in that version, about half of the moves I created were based off that session.

**Mission 2**  
Long, lost past  
Time to take out the trash.

In a rare show of anger, Vergil slammed the door on his way out realizing his mistake too late. He cringed as he heard crumbling brick walls fall down around his ankles. Cautiously he turned his head to gaze at the damage to his office. A deep growl emitted from his throat as he turned back around to face the ever growing swarm of sand based jailer ghouls. The Hells just looked at him with blank, non-comprehending stares as he pointed a harsh finger at them.

"Look what you've done to my new office! It hasn't even been named yet and you totally destroyed it! And I doubt you know of any cheap contractors..." He slowly lowered his arm, the anger seeping from his voice by the end of the speech. His anger dissipated but not his desire to kill those responsible.

The Hells continued to stare at the half-demon for a moment longer before they finally moved into action. Slowly creeping along in their limping gait, they closed in on the calm prey.

Vergil watched as the slow moving demons glanced at each other warily when they began to near him, almost as if they were silently agreeing on a plan of attack. Vergil kept himself from laughing out loud at the idea; such low class demons would never be capable of planning a precise maneuver of attack. Instead he noticed that they seemed afraid of him. Their prey was not showing any sign of fear and they did not understand a human that was not frightened of a demon.

When the first Hell Pride reached Vergil it swung out its scythe in a simple downward arch. He merely sidestepped out of the way then spun on his heel as he unsheathed his katana in one smooth motion. The Hell's head hit the ground next to its scythe and rolled a bit before the entire demon scattered into sand.

As soon as the sand cleared Vergil was in motion, moving quick as lightning going from one demon to another. He slashed twice at one Pride, quickly turning to one behind him before it even fell into three pieces. Vergil hit the sneaky Pride with the hilt of his sword as he turned, sending it flying across the street where it landed on top of several incoming demons. He then rushed straight towards the pile of confused demons and made them confetti before they could manage to stand back up.

Upon finishing up his last attack, he sheathed his sword with no regard to the still present demons looming up behind him. Instead he took his time in putting the blade carefully back into its scabbard with a tap and shaking off his hand with one quick jerk. Glancing behind, he noticed more Hell Pride's warping in through small red portals while several demons from the first batch still stalked towards him. He closed his eyes and tilted his head forward on his chest in a relaxed manner.

Just as one Hell slashed its deadly weapon at him, Vergil's eyes flashed open and he quickly moved back into action. Unsheathing his katana as he spun around to the attacking opponent, he blocked the scythe high and then punched with his left hand low. The blow forced the demon to stagger backwards and Vergil unlocked their weapons by pushing up and sweeping outwards, then reversed the slash and cut the demon in two as it was still regaining its senses.

Continuing forward swiftly Vergil dashed to the left as a Pride slashed at him. He held out his katana to the side, slicing the demon as he ran past. The next demon he ran into succumbed to a quick flip of the wrist as Vergil slashed him then turned his grip on the blade upside down. Now holding the hilt with the blade to his right, he slashed one demon while throwing a punch to another with his sword fist. He threw his right hand back, stabbing the first demon and threw his left fist forward to punch the second demon again. The first demon burst into sand as the second fell back into a pile of rubble. Vergil reversed his blade back into his hand properly and stabbed the demon with one quick motion. It too shattered into sand as the blade bit deep.

Never stopping in his pace, Vergil cut a demon to his right into several pieces then turned around to block another attempted strike upon his back. He kicked this demon several times; one low to the stomach, one high in the head, one down to its feet losing its balance, and the last in the chest to finish it off by sending it flying into a vehicle several yards away. Spinning on his one heel, he set his kicking foot down only when he had turned around, ducking beneath a slash and stabbing the Hell in the stomach. Pushing it off his blade, he looked up ready for more only to realize that that had been his last opponent. He looked back down at it, but it had already turned to sand.

His breath not even coming hard, Vergil stood calmly and sheathed his sword slowly. Glancing around all he could see was rubble, vacant cars, and sandy remains of defeated demons. He nodded once, a wisp of a smile briefly touching his lips as he acknowledged his own work. Then out of habit more than anything else, he placed his hand to his forehead and quickly swept his hair back.

As he began to step forward, Vergil stopped short upon seeing the familiar red glow of a demon portal. Shaking his head in disgust, he wondered when the low class fools would realize they did not stand a chance against him. But Vergil was grateful to notice that Hell Lusts accompanied the Prides in this round.

As the Prides sluggishly began their death march towards him, the Lusts sneered at him from their crouched positions. Vergil knew the Lusts were the quickest of their kind, catching their prey unguarded by dashing around rapidly in a confusing manner. One Lust decided to show Vergil just how speedy his kind were, darting around behind the unmoving half-demon to find an opening at Vergil's back. Back flipping into a crouch, the Lust suddenly sprung forward with its scythe cutting a deadly horizontal slash. At the same time two Prides finally reached Vergil and swung vertical slashes, one on each side.

Vergil had just enough time to roll forward on the ground, dodging all three attacks. The three Hells' blades clashed together and got stuck when each tried to pull its weapon back. Vergil took the opportunity to turn back and cut them with one sweep, decapitating all three.

Vergil was just thinking he might get through this dull fight without a scratch when out of the corner of his eye he saw the glint of a blade as it swung down at him. He spun away only noticing the blood from the wound on his shoulder after he sliced the Hell in two horizontally. Glancing down at the already healing injury, he looked back up to parry a blow from a Lust. Letting its weapon glide off of his own, it landed in a crouch behind him and he kicked it over. Turning to face a Pride coming up behind him, Vergil leaned back to dodge a swipe then stabbed it through the chest. Whipping his katana away from the dematerializing demon, he used the momentum to spin back around and slice the previous Lust into sand.

Vergil turned back to the main group of Hells to find that even more demons were warping in through their red portals and gave a moan when he saw that they were Wraths. He hated the bomb-toting ghouls with a passion. They were immune to melee weapons and had to be taken out from afar not only because they had to be hit with a carefully aimed a projectile to get through their tough armor, but also because they exploded when they died. It was a good thing Vergil had decided to carry his new weapons today or he would not have the right equipment needed to take them down.

Vergil put his sword away and grabbed two small daggers from his belt. Aiming precisely, the half-demon flicked his wrist in the direction of the first Wrath. He watched as both of his weapons hit their mark perfectly, imbedding themselves deep inside the Hell Wrath and causing it explode prematurely. The explosion blasted out over the street, causing the second Wrath to also detonate and Vergil stood with squinting eyes as the double blast engulfed all of the remaining Hells in the area.

Vergil searched carefully for any left over enemies and even waited a bit to ensure no new ones appeared, but when nothing came at him he cautiously started towards his daggers. They were delicately crafted by his own hands and easily survived the flames. He had two more strapped secretly onto his belt, but it did not seem like he would need those right now. As the blue clad fighter stood back up from retrieving his used daggers, both polished silver just as the second set were glossy obsidian, a shrill laughter pierced the city streets.

Vergil warily looked around, hand on hilt. He peered down his dead end street and even glanced up on the rooftops of the surrounding buildings. Finally he noticed a black flutter from far down the street that disappeared as soon as he saw it. Another flash of black cloth appeared on the opposite side of the street a few moments later but also disappeared as soon as Vergil looked at it. He followed this tattered black cloth through its teleportation all the way up until it landed next to himself. He rolled to the side just in time to dodge a vertical slash from a very large scythe.

Rolling straight back to his feet, he stood facing the new opponent with an unwavering gaze. Before him stood a Hell Vanguard, its huge scythe radiating with a purple glow from imbued magical power where it held the weapon to the side. The two fighters watched each other for one long moment before both suddenly moved into action.

Vergil preformed a batoujutsu style maneuver, running straight for the Vanguard while unsheathing his katana in the same movement. He slashed out at the demon, but it simply disappeared into another teleportation move. Standing calmly in the place he last attacked, Vergil waited with strained ears to pick up on the demon's position knowing this to be the fastest way to find him rather than relying on his limited eyesight.

From behind Vergil heard the tale-tale signs of a weapon being rapidly twirling in the air as it rushed towards him. He back flipped over the creature, and then preformed a three-slash combo on the creature's backside. It howled in anger at the biting pain and spun around quickly with its scythe aimed for his neck. Vergil fell into a crouch to escape the attack and then leaped forward, knocking the Vanguard back with the blunt force of his shoulder. The furious demon stumbled off balance and gave a shriek of rage before vanishing in a flutter of black robes.

Again Vergil waited for the sounds of an attacking Hell, but this time an odd image beneath his feet caught his attention instead. The ground appeared to be a rippling puddle underneath his feet and Vergil realized at instant too late that it was the place the Hell Vanguard was going to materialize. He leaped forward but the scythe's blade caught him in the back and sent him flying much further than he wanted. Not only that, but as Vergil carefully picked himself up from the ground he hissed in pain and looked down to see blood dripping behind him. He looked up at the demon in anger and let out a deep growl.

Rushing forward with the inhuman speed of his demonic bloodline, Vergil attacked in an upward diagonal sweep hitting the demon square in the jaw. It screamed in defiance and swung out blindly at the half-demon. Vergil easily dodged underneath its first attack and then jumped over the second. While in still in the air, Vergil slashed out several times at the Vanguard's face in a matter of seconds.

Vergil landed with a thump in a crouch with one hand helping to steady and looked up at the dying creature. It cackled its final, eerie disembodied laugh while its tattered black robes and ghastly skeleton body evaporated into the night air.

Suddenly an earthquake shook the ground with immense power. Vergil glanced around in confusion, and then his gaze focused on the cause of the tremor. Rising out of the ground in full hellish glory was a gigantic tower. Its form threw buildings, vehicles, and any other object in its path easily out of the way, causing the city to crumble and fall apart in its wake. Atop the towering edifice stood a single form dressed in mocking red attire.

Vergil frowned at the sight as he stood up after the quake had settled down. He stared up at the person standing there calmly as if nothing had happened until a flutter to the side caught his attention. Vergil put his hand on his katana's hilt and got into a ready position, but the apparently not as dead as he had thought demon was no longer interested in him. He followed its leaping body from building to building as it climbed up to the tower. He relaxed after it was too far for him to do anything and glanced back up at the figure looking down on him. Even from this far away, Vergil could clearly see his arrogantly grinning twin.

"It's been such a long time since we last met, hasn't it Dante?" Vergil asked his brother as if he stood right next to him. He started walking down the street heading straight for the demonic tower. "I guess you have a grand party all set up for our long awaited reunion. How sweet."

Vergil stepped into the shadows of the surrounding buildings as a large flying beast circled the tower, moving through the air as if were swimming through water like a giant fish.


End file.
